


Betraying Robb 1

by FantasyChic



Series: Game of What Ifs [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChic/pseuds/FantasyChic
Summary: Everyone betrays the Young Wolf. I had an idea that just wont leave.





	Betraying Robb 1

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the timeline a bit to fit the story. I don't own anything.

"His price is that you have to marry one of his daughters." Robb could hear Theon laughing, at his mother's words.

"Anything to get father and the girls back, mother so be it. We shall be wed on the morrow." Catelyn opened her mouth but no words came out. She clearly expected him to mount a complaint.

"I would do whatever to see them safely home." Robb starts to rue those words when his future bride walks to him, covered. What monstrosity was to be the next lady Stark. Roslin is no monster.

"...I am hers and she is mine." The ceremony is short as they make hate to go south. The two sleep with Grey Wind between them, no bedding. Robb is too busy focusing on how to kill lions and set wolves free. In the morning he laughs at Theon's loud and crude japes. And returns some of his own. Robb thought on his dream as the crossed the Twins. Robb had not had his first women yet. And had made it all up to keep Theon from making jokes at his expense. Robb was younger, but higher than Theon. And often times Theon forgot his place. While Jon talked to Ros, Rob paid Shelley to lie to both boys. Robb had been too scared of his father finding out and asking why he could not be like Jon. Jon who looked like Ned, Jon who acted like Ned. And Robb who looked like his fool of an uncle.

"Talked!" Theon raged as Jon blushed and Ros just rolled her eyes , but smirked.

"Can you believe this Robb, please tell me you did not just 'talk' with Shelley too." Theon barged passed Robb to where the girl was putting on her clothes.

"Aye, at least your not a girl like Snow over there!"

"Watch it, squid!" Jon yelled back to the older boy, as he glared at the Ironborn.

"Squid, aye squid I am, a squid is much more fearsome than snow." Jon glared at Theon.  
"Enough! Can not you two get a long for two measly seconds." Robb said as he got between them and glared at them both. In reality Robb had rushed out of the brothel and rode home. In the dream both Theon and Jon took out daggers and stabbed him.

"I take orders from you father not you!" Theon said as he stabbed him in the back, Jon gave a gasp and tried to stab Greyjoy, but his stabbing caused Robb to move slightly and Jon ended up stabbing him in the heart. Robb fell to the floor. Theon stood above him smirking as Ros knelt to the floor and tried to patch up his back wound. Then Ros suddenly had black hair and olive skin and large doe eyes.

"I fixed the wound, your grace. It should not hurt that much." Then Jon knelt at his side as did Shelley, who wrapped her arm around Jon. Jon suddenly turned into a young man with red hair and who looked a little like Robb, though his hair was a much fairer red than Robb.

"Forgive me, your grace but we love each other." The young man kissed Shelley, and when they broke apart Shelley was his own wife. Robb had woken up in a cold sweat after that. And then he went about telling servants and soldiers alike to prepare for the march south.

"You have barely talked to your wife." His mother noted now as she rode up to him now.

"I have been busy. Lions are dangerous mother." Robb had said then he rode further from his mother. He needed to be alone to think on the dream, yet it made no sense. Why would Theon and Jon stab him? Who was the dark haired girl and why would she call him 'your grace' instead of my lord? Thinking on this made Robb's head hurt so he put it aside and rode on wards to the GreatJon, and they talked tactics. When they reached Riverrun, His great uncle told him off for not spending much time with his womenfolk.

"What do you expect me to do, my mother tells me to spend time with my commanders!"

"I am sure she did not mean all your time. You have to do your duty. But remember the ordering of our words: Family, Duty, Honor."

"Those are your words uncle." Robb said as he took a sip of wine.

"Also your words boy, and winter is coming. Best not to leave some people out in the cold." Robb took his uncles advice, he spent time with Roslin ad his mother. Robb personally taught his new wife how to ride better, and they spent the time getting to know each other. They became friends. Rob could never see himself growing to love Roslin, she was just to timid. And there was no passion between them. That night after boy were saddle sore (her more than him), they both fell into bed, and Grey Wind did not separate them. The whole business was messy, and Roslin had tears in her eyes. Robb sought his mother out the next morning to apologize for ignoring her,

"It is fine, Robb. You are a man grown. I cannot keep you behind me all the time." That night Robb had the same dream again. Robb walked out of the room, ignoring Roslin's pleas to tell her what was wrong. Robb got a skin of wine from the kitchen, an nursed it to make him forget his dream.Why would Theon stab him? Why Jon? Nothing made sense.

Things between Robb and Roslin soured on the day that the Legend of the Young Wolf was born. Rob had always thought Sansa a fool for believing that two people could fall in love with each other, from the first moment they saw each other. Robb was proven wrong when after the kingslayer was deposited to his cage, and the went inside the castle. Roslin and her handmaiden were waiting in the courtyard for them. Robb saw the look that Roslin and his dirty, unshaven uncle had shared as he introduced them to each other. Love.

Robb drew the bow, and looked back at his uncle who was too busy eyeing his wife. Robb released and the arrow flew into the sky, and soon the boat carrying his grandfather was lit. That night Robb had the dream again, for the third time. And this time, the dream came true. Some of it. Robb had woken up in a cold sweat and looked around the room for his wife, but Roslin was no where to be found. Thats when he heard the banging.

"My lord, come quick! My sister-" it was his squire Olyvar. Robb quickly put on his tunic and breeches that he had discarded.

"What of my wife?!" Robb opened the door and beheld Olyvar leaning against the tower, huffing and puffing  
"Please be merciful my lord!" What madness was this, Robb ran towards where the people were gathering near his uncles rooms. 

"You are going to get it now, bitch." A soldier made to grab for his wife but his uncle got in between them.

"That's no way to talk to a lady! Apologize right now." Edmure growled at the soldier, who looked like he wanted to argue, but then Robb interrupted them. 

"What's going on here?" Robb asked and his uncle suddenly looked down, afraid to meet his eye. That's when Robb noticed that both his uncle and Roslin were naked. When he looked further into the opened door he saw their clothes discarded on the floor. Robb's eye twitched as he looked at his uncle, and then at Roslin.

 

"Husband, I-"

"Don't, just don't."

"Cut of her head Robb, and send it to her father. The slut." Said an ever present voice at his shoulder.

"Shut up, Theon."

"You will not cut of her head, not while I still draw breath, little nephew." Edmure said as he looked down at Robb.

"If you take her head, I will take my men.'"

"Who found them?" Robb asked still staring at Edmure his anger barely contained but the ice in his veins helped cool his anger. Though his witless uncle was not making it easier, what with him challenging him in front of his men.

"I did m'lord. I brought your uncle breakfast." a serving girl said, who still stood with the breakfast tray in her hand.

"She shrieked, and me and Jon came up to see if she was in trouble." said a soldier to his left. 

"Aye, take Roslin's things out of my chambers and put them in with the camp followers. As she is one." Robb said to the girl, and then abruptly turned around, ignoring Olyvar's pleas for mercy. Robb was met with a message that lions were hunting fish, so the wolf became two and captured an arrogant lion cub. Robb spent the rest of the day sparing with Theon, Jon (the soldier who had called Roslin a bitch), and his mate Aegon. That night as Robb slept in his empty bed, he had the dream again. Roslin and Edmure looked so happy and free in the dream that Robb could not hate them. Instead he envied them, to be so in love. When he woke, Robb knew what to do.

"We have to move before the lions regroup. My  grandfather died, so my Great uncle shall take over command of the Riverrun forces. My lovely uncle shall remain in Riverrun and defend his lands against further attacks." Robb then stood up and left to prepare the men for the march.

"You did well, Robb." His mother said that night after all Roslin's things had been moved. 

""I know." 

I know. He says twice more after dark wings bring dark words from King's Landing. 

"Even if you have two lions, they have two wolves. You can not kill them, son."

"I know." Robb says in a pained voice. Even if I want to. That night he was a dream that Tywin Lannister places a crown on his head, and bends the knee:

"You grace." Theon is next he takes out his sword, bends the knee and says

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat." Theon then plunged his sword in Robb's stomach, the same sword that Ned gave. It had had a grey pummel, now Robb can see it's golden and black. The GreatJon is outside when he wakes.

"A war council my lord."

"The King in the North!"

 

The second time he says it is after he feels what had been missing between him and Roslin: passion, it comes in the form of one lovely Lady Tyrell. Not Baraetheon, Robb does not want it to be, as his mother is quick to remind him.

"I know."

The lady comes to his tent that night.

"My King is occupied. The rumors are true, though I need a son."

"Is not that which you speak of treason, my q-?" Margery's answer is to drop her robe and Robb stops asking questions. That night as Robb laid with Margery in his arms he has the dream again. Though this time, Edmure is Renly who is too busy admiring himself in the looking glass, and Roslin is Margery. Who kisses him. The next morning Renly is the only one who catches Robb leaving Margery's tent early in the morning before even the servants are up, but he just gives him a smirk.

His mother and the queen go to separate tent to have a talk. One week after the lay together. It just Robb, Loras, Renly and his big women who helps take of his armour. One of the guards call Loras's attention outside the tent. Then it's chaos Renly is dead.

 

"She speaks true, my lord it was a shadow." Robb tries to console the heartbroken knight of flowers but he is beyond reason. Loras looks at both of them with hate in his eyes. Before the wolves flee Margery has news she is with child. Shit.

"Your brothers hates me, best get rid of it." Now it's the Rose of High garden that glares at the Young Wolf.

"Do not send Theon home." His mother counsels, still uneasy about the dream Robb keeps refusing Theon.

"I don't belong here!" Theon rages when Robb refuses him once again. Rob finally agrees, when at Ox cross Theon saved his life multiple times. How can he betray me, he is my brother.

"I apologize, tell your father he can raze Lannisport and keep it, even the rock if he wants."

"King does not appologize, brother." The two embrace and all is well.

"That will bring trouble,  my king." the maid of Tarth proclaims by his side as they watch Theon ride off. The woman had bend the knee and was unflinchingly loyal to Robb. Robb is glad for her loyalty all the more when she bring him his mother, the Kingslayer, and Lancel Lannister in chains.

Catelyn Stark had counseled Robb not to lay with the healer Talisa from Volantis as he was married. And Old Walder would not take kind to that. Though Robb could not help it he found her easy to talk too and she was not afraid to put him in his place even if h was king the two had grown closer and closer and  their friendship had quickly blossomed into love. 

That night Robb cried in her arms.

"My own mother, what am I to do duty calls for her head but honor will not allow it!?"

"Shh." Talisa said as she run her fingers though his hair.

"Your word are Family, Duty, Honor are they not?"

"Yes." Robb says after a pause.

"Family first, my love." Robb lifts his head and gives the fist real smile since he learned of his mother's betrayal.

"Your love?" Robb asks as he looks down at her.

"Yes. I'm sorry my king you are mar-" Robb cuts her off with a kiss. Later as they lie in bed in each others arms, Robb has found love. He is no longer at his uncle and wife for how can something so wonderful feel so wrong.

"I have to tell you something. But I think it will change how you feel." Robb looks at her. Talisa's face is so serious. No. No. No. Seriousness is for the day it was no place in his tent this night. And he just found love he does not want to lose it yet. It's what keeps him going in the horror of war. A bright light at the end of the dark day.

"Then do not say it. I will always love you." As the words leave his mouth Talisa dresses and runs out crying. That should of been his first clue.

The Blackfish despite his reservations, stayed at Riverrun. Robb was able to trap Gregor Clegane. It took thirty men to bring the monster down. Of which only ten survived. SmallJon's death had brought about the Mountains doom. Together with Lady Mormont.

"My son!" and my friend, Robb thought. the GreatJon, Robb and Dacey Mormont gave a mighty cry as they charged at the great beast. Dacey and Lord Umber each ducked under he bloody broadsword and cut the giant's legs out from under him as Robb vaulted on the GreatJon's back and thrust his long sword into Gregor Clegane's right eye. Making him howl.

Robb looked up from the tub as he cleaned himself up.

"My king is wounded." Talisa said as she stood over him with her kit. Robb had several small nicks from enemy steel. And a gash across his right shoulder where the Mountain had almost cut him in half. Robb rose out of the water, slowly.

"Easy, my King. Let me treat your wounds." Talisa said as tears run down her face. Robb cuped her cheack after steping out of the bath. He drew her close and kissed her with passion. Talisa did not return the kiss.

"My love, I'm sorry to worry you. You may treat my wound. It's truly not that deep but he may treat it." Robb reached for her kit, as she did nothing but stand there.

"No! Do not!" Talisa ripped the kit out of his hands and ran out crying. Robb was too shocked to do anything but stare after her. Robb washed and dressed and left to bury friends lost, never noticing the Golden dragon on the floor. That night Robb drank with his men and told stories of the dead.

"How is it, my lor,my Kin...Robb?" The red eyed lady of Bear Island said as Robb retired to his tent. Robb had told it was treason for her to call him anything but Robb.

"How is what, Dacey?"

"The transition. Becoming a lord, than King. Is it hard." 

"Truly, Dace. I have not even had time to think on it, but I have had my...certain people to help and guide me."

"Oh."

"It should not be too hard for you. You bears are fearsome. And when fear threatens, remember, my Lady Bear: Here We Stand." Dacey broke down and hugged him. Then she retired. 

 

Robb tried not to look at his mother's pleading looks, or Edmure's smirk, and most of all Robb ignored Roslin. As she was heavy with child. Treason. Though she was his wife and he was his uncle, and Robb would not become a kinslayer. Instead Robb focused all his attention on the small folk. They had been terrorized, raped, tortured and some killed by this monster and his men. 

"My father always told us, that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." This was met with cheers and shouts from the throngs. Robb held up his hand. Silence.

"The Lannister have raided this land, killed, raped and murdered your families. I know you want your vengeance." Here come the tricky part, but he was king and Dorne had not declared for anyone yet.

"However, to ensure your protection and a quicker end to the war, this beast will be sent to Sunspear, along with a Maester to ensure that he gets to meet the Red Viper." The silence was deafening Robb had to get out of there, so he turned and left. Robb's bed was cold that night and for many nights to come.


End file.
